These Boots Were Made for Walkin'
|image = 523 Maddie You Go-Go Girl 2.jpg |band = Emilie-Claire Barlow |dance = You Go-Go Girl |album = The Beat Goes On |released = October 12, 2010 |genre = Jazz |label = Empress Music Group Inc |runtime = 5:22 |writer = |producer = }} :See "The Full Monkey" for the song used for the broadcast of the episode. Song by Emilie-Claire Barlow Original hit by Nancy Sinatra " " is a song by Emilie-Claire Barlow. It was used during the competition for Maddie's solo "You Go-Go Girl" in Maddie vs. Mackenzie. :Visit a more detailed article on the song's history at Wikipedia:These Boots Are Made for Walkin'. Maddie's solo Lyrics You keep saying You got something for me Something you call love But confess You've been messing Where you shouldn't have been messing And now someone else Is getting all your best These boots were made for walking And that's just what they'll do One of these days these boots Are gonna walk all over you Well, you keep lying When you ought to be truthin' And you keep losing When you oughta not bet Oh, you keep saming When you ought to be changing Now what's right is right And you ain't been right yet These boots were made for walking And that's just what they'll do One of these days these boots Are gonna walk right over you You keep playing Where you shouldn't be playing And you keep thinking That you'll never get burned - ha! Well, I just found me A brand new box of matches And what he knows You ain't had time to learn These boots were made for walking And that's just what they'll do One of these days these boots Are gonna walk all over you They're gonna walk right over you Are you ready, boots? Are you ready, boots? Are you ready, boots? Are you ready, boots? Ooh, start walking! You keep saying You got something for me Something you call love But confess Confessing you've been messing Where you shouldn't have been a-messing And now someone else Is getting all your best These boots were made for walking And that's just what they'll do One of these days these boots Are gonna walk all over you They're gonna walk all over you Are you ready, boots? Are you ready, boots? They're gonna walk right over you (Scat) Trivia *This song was replaced with "The Full Monkey" for the broadcast of the episode. *The Lifetime Music Guide has the title of the number "Boots Are Made For Walkin" as was listed in the program during the competition however during the broadcast it was captioned "You Go-Go Girl". . Video Gallery Tapping at August 2015 ALDC M&G, without music Clip of Maddie's solo Gallery 522_maddie_solo.jpg Maddie These Boots Were Made for Walkin’ 1.png Maddie These Boots Were Made for Walkin’ 2.png Maddie These Boots Were Made for Walkin’ 3.png Maddie These Boots Were Made for Walkin’ 4.png Maddie These Boots Were Made for Walkin’ 5.png Maddie These Boots Were Made for Walkin’ 6.png Maddie These Boots Were Made for Walkin’ 7.png Maddie These Boots Were Made for Walkin’ 8.png 523 Maddie Boots Are Made For Walkin' 1.png Category:Season Five Songs Category:Season 5 Solo Songs Category:Maddie Solo Songs Category:Songs used in Maddie vs. Mackenzie Category:Jazz Music